Trick or Treat
by SMacked Hard
Summary: I did this for a contest and I wanted to share. The team's having a little fun during Halloween night. : Everyone's in here except Sid and Hawkes. Enjoy. Oneshot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or any of it's characters.**

**AN: Okay, this was a fanfic for a contest for CSI:NY Online. Even though the contest didn't start yet, I wanted you all to see it, so, here you go. I hope you love it. **

**Trick or Treat**

Today is October 31st. This day is one of the days every child knows by the heart. They can't even sleep the night before because there is so much things to look forward to the next day; hanging out with your friends, seeing their costumes and eating candy. They are full of anticipation for this day; this day is Halloween. Halloween, in some cultures, is a time to dress up and spend time with friends. For others, it's their time to mourn loved ones that have passed away.

Although the group all thought they were too old, Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, Danny and Lindsay Messer, Adam Ross, Haylen BeCall, Don Flack and Jessica Angell were going to dress up and possibly go trick-or-treating.

Stella Bonasera got out of her car and walked gracefully toward the crime lab. She had her outfit in a bag that she was carrying by her side. She absolutely couldn't wait to see what her friends would be wearing today.

Mac Taylor was standing in his office with a proud smile as he looked down onto the busy, city streets. He sighed and sat down on his chair. He noticed his outfit and he stepped out quickly to get dressed into it.

Danny and Lindsay Messer and their 4 year old daughter, Lucy, were helping their daughter get dressed into her costume. They were so proud of her. Her long, curly brownish-blonde hair sat just above her shoulder. Lucy was all smiles and that made Danny and Lindsay very happy. It was time for them to get into their costumes and they couldn't imagine what costumes their friends would think of.

Adam and Haylen were now going steady with their relationship that started 3 years ago. It was almost like a rivalry between them in the beginning and now it's not a problem; Haylen got her dream job and Adam didn't lose his job either.

Don and Jess were in the break room, snacking on a bagel, when they noticed it was time to unveil everyone's costumes. The time has come once and for all.

Out of the room of 9 people, there were 9 different costumes. There was Superman, Superwoman, Cinderella, Prince Charming, an angel, Bonnie and Clyde, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie.

Who do you think dressed up as whom?

There was a stunning silence and then laughter erupted out of each and every person in the room.

Mac and Stella never knew their costumes would correspond; they didn't even plan a costume together while the others knew what they were wearing.

"Whoa, Mac, you're Superman? Or should I say SuperMac?" Stella joked and nudged his shoulder while everyone looked on and giggled.

"I happen to like Superman. SuperMac…that doesn't sound half bad. And you're Superwoman? You look good in tights by the way." Mac stated in a coyly tone. The other men in the room looked at each other and shook their head while the women smiled happily.

"Thank you very much, Mac! You don't look so bad in tights yourself. It's a good look." Stella replied and looked down at her feet so she wouldn't blush. Mac laughed lightly and looked up at the ceiling.

"So," Danny started to speak while his little girl looked up at him. "These are some interesting costumes."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Your costume and Lindsay's costumes are very interesting. You dressed up as Bonnie and Clyde, really?" Flack joked in a fake, confused tone. Danny made fake fists at him and ran toward him. Flack flinched and Danny laughed at him loudly.

"Yes, really, Flack. Prince Charming, really, Flack? What's the inspiration of your costume, Flack?" Danny asked and tried to keep a straight face but he failed.

"For you information, Danno" Jess started to explain with a smirk and grabbed Flack's arm and pulled him close to her. "It was my idea to dress as Prince Charming and Cinderella. Flack is_ my Prince Charming, it makes sense." _

_The room awed and Flack looked into Jess' eyes. _

"_You're my Cinderella. I'm glad that I've got you." Flack said and kissed her gently on the lips. _

"_Get a room!" Adam yelled and everyone looked at him. _

"_Who are you supposed to be, wise guy?" Stella joked and winked at him. _

"_You don't know? He's one of your favorite actors," Adam stated and stood with his arms crossed. "You were sitting on Google and drooling at his pictures." _

_Stella blushed while everyone laughed. She looked over Adam's costume; sunglasses and a suit. It didn't give her much but she knew who she meant. _

"_Brad Pitt!" Stella screamed in achievement and Adam nodded. _

"_I'm Angelina Jolie. He's my sexy man.", Haylen said in a sexy voice and poked his stomach. _

"_Hey, that's off limits for you." Adam growled at her. _

"_The last time I did that you didn't mind." Haylen stated in an impressed tone. Adam rolled his eyes and smiled at her. _

_Jess walked over to Lucy and started talking to her. _

"_Hi Lucy, what are you dressed up as?" Jess asked slowly and smiled widely. _

"_I'm an angel." Lucy stated and pointed to the halo on her head. _

"_You're cute, Lucy. The boys will like your costume." Jess stated just to get Danny mad. Lindsay and Lucy giggled at the same time. _

"_NO boys are getting close to her.", Danny stated furiously and cooled down. _

"_We're very proud of her.", Lindsay said as she kneeled down and Lucy jumped into her arms. _

"_I think it's time for some trick-or-treating, don't you think? Let's see how far we can get." Mac said happily as everyone cheered and they drove off to a development with lots of houses. _

___________________________

_They got to the first house and a teenager was handing out candy. He laughed very loudly and handed out the candy. _

"_Ain't you oldsters too old to be trick-or-treating?" the boy joked and smiled at Lucy and her costume._

"_Maybe we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Flack asked the kid and pulled out his badge._

"_No, I don't have a problem. You all enjoy yourselves!" the boy stated nervously and closed the door. _

_Flack chuckled and tucked away his badge._

"_Who says being a cop doesn't have any advantages? You can scare the crap out of teenagers!" Flack said while he held Jessica's hand. _

"_Flack, don't scare those poor kids. They're not used to seeing Police Prince Charming.", Stella joked and looked up at the stars. _

_The whole group was laughing the whole way through the development. They got half way through before Lucy became tired and they had to leave. It was a great night. _

_Everyone left except for Mac and Stella. Stella was grabbing her purse when Mac poked her shoulder. _

"_Hey Mac, I see you're out of your tights." Stella said while she glanced up and then down._

"_Yeah, they were too tight for me; never again will I wear something like that." Mac said truthfully as they both started walking down into the garage. _

"_I really liked your idea to have the lab dress up. It was really cool." Stella spoke thankfully and smiled at him._

"_Thanks, I don't have the best of ideas sometimes." Mac said while he shrugged his shoulders. _

"_No, you have really good ideas Mac, you just don't think so.", Stella told him as she pushed her hair back. _

"_Well, maybe. Um, I don't know if you're busy or anything but would you like to go get a coffee with me? We can both drive there so we don't have to come back here." Mac asked nervously and Stella smiled excitedly. _

"_I can't say no to coffee and especially when it's you, Mac.", Stella said happily and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Whoa, I mean, cool. You can lead the way." Mac said as he pointed at her car. Stella nodded but before she could turn he kissed her on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but it meant a lot to the both of them. _

"_Wow. Yeah, I'll lead the way." Stella said as her face burned from his kiss; not in a bad way of course. _

_They both sat in their cars for a moment. _

"_Yes.", Stella stated and looked up toward the sky. _

"_Yes.", Mac said as he started his car and waited for Stella to pull out. _

_PS: Sorry for people that reviewed this. It didn't mean for it all to be italics so I'm posting it again. _


End file.
